


The City of Sunshine

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Translation, Victuri in your city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri visit Hungary because they think, there aren't so many tourists. Budapest is too crowded for Yuuri, so they go to Szeged, the city of sunshine.Written for Phoenixwaller's Victuri in your city challenge.





	The City of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A napfény városa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482782) by [Suonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar). 



> Maybe every Hungarian would send Viktor and Yuuri to Budapest, but I'm from Szeged and it's a really nice town in the South part of the country. I really liked the idea of this challenge, so I had to write something for it.  
> This is my first translation to English, usually I translate to Hungarian or German, because my English grammar isn't so good but my friends helped me a lot, so thank you Brigi and Ricchan for your patience! ^^ Without their help this translation wouldn't have happened. There could still be some mistakes because all of us speak English as a foreign language.

Viktor haven’t really thought about what they would do in Hungary as he booked the tickets to Budapest; Yuuri said he wants to go to a place where nobody would recognize them at every block, a place that's not full of tourists. 

Well, in Budapest, there was a lot of tourists (but at least less than in Saint Petersburg or in Moscow), although the city enchanted them despite those little annoying things like not having a clue how to pronounce the strange names of the streets with the proper accent, or not being able to remember them. But most of the people have been helpful, and if they have asked about a direction, they knew what they were looking for despite the wrong pronunciation. Sometimes Viktor tried to speak Hungarian, but the language guide from the airport wasn't really helpful.

Yuuri wanted to get away from the crowd. In three days, they have seen all the sights, which they missed earlier when they were in the city for a competition. In the evening, Viktor got a map of Hungary from the reception, and he placed it onto the bed. Yuuri lied down after taking a shower, face buried into the pillow, and he wasn’t willing to be aware of the outside world, although there was a beautiful view from the window to the capital of Hungary. Viktor carefully pulled the corner of the map out of the belly of his beloved husband and Yuuri glanced at him lazily. 

“Have you found something interesting?”

“We could go to the countryside,” he said, and Yuuri just hummed. Viktor quickly checked the big cities of the country. Only Budapest had over one million inhabitants (comparing to Saint Petersburg, it was little), and the metro wasn’t that extended. The next biggest city was Debrecen in the East, more than three hours away with train. He searched more and he found the city of sunshine in the South, not so far away from the border of Serbia. It was a bit bigger than Hasetsu, and considering its location, it wasn’t likely crowded by tourists. Yuuri would like it. “I found it!”

“Hm?” Yuuri didn’t even lift his head. 

“We’re going to Szeged.”

Yuuri hummed and Viktor knew that he would sleep soon – but that wasn’t a problem since they didn’t really have many things to carry and he can pack for both of them alone to catch the early departure.

 

*

 

The departure was always the hardest part of the travelling. Yuuri was a grouchy traveller, he didn’t like to get up early. Viktor had to admit he was naïve to think they can catch a train before seven in the morning. They made it in time to the train station but they had to, buy tickets and the line was long and crowded, so the earlier train was departing in front of their eyes. Yuuri muttered he was sorry that they missed it because of him then he napped on Viktor’s shoulder in the waiting hall. 

Viktor smiled at the sight of the old and shabby wagons. When he was a child they had the same trains and he shook his head when Yuuri asked what was so funny. They got on fast on the barred stairs, Viktor found their seats then they tossed up their luggage onto the luggage rack. They were alone in the little leather-bottomed cabin and then Viktor realized his mistake: he missed something as he bought the tickets. 

They were travelling in second class on a really old train which, to be honest was about to fall apart and it wasn’t really clean either. Viktor didn’t want to sit down on the dusty seats or lean against the dirty window, so he just remained standing in the middle of the cabin. 

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked as he lumped down beside the window. 

“Everything is so… dirty,” Viktor groaned, and Yuuri shrugged. 

“So, you’ll stand for more than two hours?” he frowned. Viktor didn’t have time to answer because all of a sudden the train departed with a strong yank and he fell over Yuuri. 

_The perfect solution._

„Don’t even think about it,” Yuuri poked him as he realised his intention…when Viktor didn’t let him go after five minutes. Viktor slid down from his lap unhappily, just in time because the train guard was coming, then three giggling teenage girls came in, and they sat down across from them. Viktor tilted his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, sighing, and Yuuri moved. It was hot in the muggy wagon, and it seemed to be hot the entire day. Once the teenagers tried to open the window, asking Viktor for help in that language with those many 'e' letters, and when they noticed that he didn't understand them, they asked for help in English. Even Viktor couldn’t open the stuck window. Yuuri was sleeping adorably again, and it was inconceivable for Viktor because the train was shaking and was impossibly loud. It was pointless to listen to music – he wouldn’t hear anything. 

Leaving the area of Budapest, along the way, he saw nothing, but trees, and yellow fields full of corns, mountains were nowhere to be seen, occasionally, there were houses and cows. Sometimes they stopped at stations, Yuuri was shook up from his sleep in Kecskemét, but from there, their destination was an hour away and Viktor let him slip into slumber again. At least he can’t say he didn’t get enough sleep. 

(Although Yuuri could sleep all day if he would let him.)

They literally got stewed in the cabin, when they arrived at Szeged. Yuuri felt relieved as they got off of the train, but he let Viktor buy the tickets for the transport in the city.  
Soon they were sitting across each other on the yellow tram with their luggage between them. Fortunately, this line brought them through downtown where Viktor booked room for themselves. They looked at the dingy, but nicely built houses with interest, and there was a building plot at some places, and they passed under a massive arch, which was decorated with frescos. It was built in the honour of the heroes of World War I, according to the date at least. After three more stops, they got off, and they found the hotel in a small street soon, and they went sightseeing after they put down their things. 

Soon, it was noon, and they only realised it once the heat of July culminated. On the pedestrian precinct, there was nothing to hold the sunbeams and the first thing Viktor did was to rush towards the water well with the lion heads in the Klauzál Square and he put his hands in the chilly water. 

“Vitya… I’m not sure it’s drinkable,”* Yuuri noted gently. His husband gave him a disappointed look as he patted his nape with water. After refreshing himself, he noticed an ice cream shop on the corner which was flooded with little tables and sunshades. Yuuri knew this look: Viktor wants to participate in the local experience and what would be better than to sit with the locals under the sunshades. It was nicer to sit down instead of rushing in unknown streets with unpronounceable names. 

Viktor ordered a huge ice cream bowl with fruits and Yuuri took just an ice coffee. He knew Viktor would feed him with the half of it anyway. Viktor embraced him despite of the heat and Yuuri saw from the corner of his eyes as a couple of girls turned away with flustered giggling. 

“You do it on purpose, don’t you?” chuckled Yuuri as his husband patted his shoulder. 

“I have to show them that my handsome husband is taken,” Viktor said as if the golden rings wouldn’t be enough evidence. 

“I think they rather stared at you, not me.”

“Sure,” he rolled his eyes. “Judging from their pins, they probably watch anime. Maybe they are thinking about who should call out to you first.”

“Come on.”

Eventually, Viktor was correct; one of them, a girl with flaring hair got up and stepped to them, and she spoke to Yuuri with broken Japanese. It turned out they were their fans, but they weren’t exactly sure if they really saw Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov because what would they be doing in Szeged. They couldn’t believe it and they apologised for starring at them, but they were mulling over whether they should come or not. Meanwhile her friends mustered the courage to come too, and Yuuri started to feel more and more uncomfortable in the sudden spotlight. Despite the practice and Viktor’s help, sometimes it was still difficult for him to communicate with fans. Fortunately, Viktor took control of the situation, switching in English as he saw Yuuri squirming uncomfortably. In exchange of the discretion – they fleed from the crowd to Szeged after all – he promised them a picture with them which one of the waiters gladly took, then the girls got back to their table with reddened faces and rich with autographs. 

Yuuri didn’t really understand the value of Hungarian forint, but he was sure Viktor gave more tip than necessary because the waiter was really keen on welcoming them back any time. 

*

Later, they continued the sight-seeing; they walked on the shadowy Kiskörút** then back to the river Tisza which Makkachin surely would have liked. There was breeze at the riverside, but it was just a little ease in the raving heat. The water was brown and roily, Viktor thought about going into it ankle deep for a moment. But then Yuuri focused his attention to swirls at the feet of the bridge, so he decided to just balance on the dry rocks instead which were to be seen thanks to the low water level. Yuuri took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. Viktor lured him to one of the rocks and they took selfies, too. 

“I think it would be better if we weren’t be so much on the sun” Yuuri said as they climbed up on the stairs. Viktor looked at himself in the dark screen of his phone. 

“Do I have freckles?”

“Yeah, since June. I was pointing out that your arms and face are quite red.”

“Why haven’t you said my freckles came out again?” he whined and Yuuri rolled his eyes. He didn’t really understand why Viktor was so dramatic about it. Since their first summer together, Yuuri thought his freckles were cute. They weren’t on any photo series, maybe they edited it out for Viktor’s request. Viktor had been broken down as Yuuri noticed them for the first time.

“We should go back to the hotel for the sunscreen,” Yuuri carried on, ignoring the whining. Viktor turned his head as he checked his shoulders and arms. 

“It’s not that bad, I had worse.”

“Viktor…” 

Yuuri already knew it was pointless; Viktor either thinks he is strong enough or it doesn’t matter anymore because he’s already sunburned. Yuuri can’t salve him with cream if he doesn’t want it. 

Soon, their stomach began to rumble so they went to the first restaurant they found, and Viktor ordered them Szeged’s speciality, the fish soup with red paprika. Viktor got full spoon of red powder into his soup without a second though, and the waiter just blinked in surprise as he left them in a slight terror on his face. Yuuri suspected it wasn’t the habit so he just tasted his own food which was already quite spicy. Viktor did the same and then he almost spited it out as his face turned red, and then he hurriedly drank a whole glass of water. He started tearing up after the second spoon, and Yuuri furrowed his brows. 

“Everything’s alright?”

Viktor nodded gasping for air. “It’s too spicy.”

“Because you splashed a whole spoon of paprika into it… ?”

“I haven’t thought it would be so damn spicy!”

At the end of the belated lunch, Yuuri couldn’t decide if he should cry or laugh looking at Viktor; sure it wasn’t good to see him suffering, but it was indeed funny as he tried to keep his posture calm like everything was alright and he ate all the food which he screwed up so badly for himself. Viktor struggled to wipe his tears secretly away and Yuuri pretended that he didn’t notice. 

 

*

 

At five in the evening the heat was easing, although the sun burned just the same, and Viktor’s shoulder was even redder than before. He claimed stubbornly that he didn’t need the sunscreen despite Yuuri have bought them a bottle. He stayed in the steam coming from the gate for five minutes. Yuuri checked the internet; fortunately the girls held their tongue, nobody knew they were here. 

After Viktor was done with the bathing, they went in the direction of the Széchenyi Square (maybe there was the most chilly, the huge plane trees gave shadows), but before they could sit down on a bench, Viktor stopped suddenly before a lamppost with a poster. On the picture was the Cathedral of Szeged, and there were titles written in big letters, most of them in Hungarian, so Yuuri didn’t pay attention to it. He kept on walking toward the bench, but Viktor stayed in front of the poster, and he hectically searched something on his phone. Meanwhile all this, the bench become occupied by a young couple, and Yuuri gave up on it, sighing. 

“What have you found?” he asked Viktor as he stepped to him. 

“Do you remember the stage and the blue auditorium we saw before the Cathedral?” he asked with an excited smile. “It turns out the Open-Air Festival of Szeged is held there, and today they are playing Mama Mia!”

“Oh. Do you want to watch it?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Viktor glowed at him, and he pulled him toward to the ticket office as Yuuri linked their fingers. It was always good to see his husband fanboying over something and after they had moved in together, he had found out that apparently he is stuck with a big theatre fan. Yuuri has never gone to this many plays before, but he didn’t mind. Viktor was sometimes worried that Yuuri wasn’t actually interested, but he reassured him that his wordlessness only comes from him not understanding what’s happening on stage. After that, Viktor always told him about his favourite stage-plays and operas beforehand so Yuuri wouldn’t get lost in the storyline even when he doesn’t understand the lyrics. 

They found the ticket office quite easily, it was fortunately open, and Viktor moved confidently in the little place. They were welcomed by a well-dressed middle-aged woman who could even speak English, but for Viktor’s biggest disappointment all tickets were sold out for today’s show. 

“If you will be here the day after tomorrow too, there would be two seats in the sector Brussels, and there are certainly seats in August, too” she offered, but Viktor shook his head disappointed. At that time they would sitting on the plain to Saint Petersburg. 

Viktor tried to pretend as if it wasn’t bothering him that today’s theatre experience is falling off, but Yuuri knew when he was putting on a false smile all too well. Yuuri was trying to distract him, but they were walking again in the direction of the Dóm Square, and Viktor was looking longingly at the gathering crowd, as they were letting the viewers in. 

“Enough of this,” Yuuri said quietly. 

“Of what?” Viktor tried to pretend the unknowing despite that he knew he was caught.

“I won’t let this ruin our holiday.”

So they lead up to the Dugonics Square, in front of the yellow main building of the university, on the steps of the fountain. It was already dark, but the fountain was still working, and they were watching it, quietly cuddling as the water-jets danced in the light of the lanterns. The breeze was bringing a bit the sound of the play to them, and Viktor caught himself humming the melody of Dancing Queen. Yuuri gave him little kisses on his cheeks, acting unusually open (although they weren’t alone on the square) until Viktor started giggling. 

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

“For what?” Yuuri was looking up at him while cuddling up to his chest because of the chilly air. 

“For being here for me. For cheering me up” he said, stroking his fiancé’s hair, and Yuuri in wrapped his arm around his shoulder in return. 

“Of course I am, Vitya. If you want to, we can come back to watch it next year,” he suggested and Viktor’s eyes gleamed. 

“Really? You are an angel!”

They were sitting there until the mosquitos were coming. It wouldn’t have bother Viktor, but Yuuri was already bitten on his ankle and he was scratching himself, and they were both sweaty from the heat from earlier. They took the bus, because they were both exhausted, and Yuuri hang more on him than the holder. 

Yuuri’s sleepiness lasted as long as they both took a shower, and he approached his reading husband on the bed with a very promising smirk. He sat on his lap embracing his shoulders and wanted to suggest adult things for the continuing of the evening, but Viktor whined hurtfully and pushed him away. Yuuri felt disappointed because his husband rarely rejected him, but then he looked him up and down. His arms were red all the way, his skin was looking worse than earlier when Yuuri said he should use sunscreen. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking!” Yuuri pulled his hand over his mouth. “Am I allowed to salve you with cream for sunburn now?”

Viktor turned over with a crying whimper while Yuuri quickly searched for the body lotion in the luggage. He sat down on the bed beside him and applied lotion to the burned areas on his arms with utmost care then on his back and thighs too. Yuuri has never thought before that somebody could got sunburns on his toes. Viktor sharply breathed in and hissed in pain every time Yuuri reached an especially red part. Yuuri knew it was pointless to lecture him. Viktor is stubborn enough so it’s not likely the first and last time he got sunburned so badly, but he will remember this for a couple of month for sure. Rather he tried to touch him even more gently and murmured encouraging words. Then they cuddled, at least to the extent Viktor’s sensitive skin let them and they talked about their day until they fell asleep. 

 

*

 

Viktor learned three things for sure after the Hungarian trip: he fell in love with the food, even though he has to be more careful with the red paprika; next time he will listen to Yuuri if he says he should use sunscreen, and they will definitely come back for the Open-Air festival next summer and they will make sure to buy tickets in advance. Yuuri didn’t object – he liked this country too where the people somehow wear their surname first, too.

**Author's Note:**

> *Yuuri wasn’t right, it is drinkable.  
> *a street around the centre of the city
> 
> My photos from the city: http://suonjar.tumblr.com/post/162908392199/1-train-station-2-heroes-gate-3-klauz%C3%A1l-square


End file.
